Lalalego Railway
The Lalalego Railway Company '''was founded by Engineer Max and Conductor Charlie their attempt was to build a railway beyond Lego Island to Lalaloopsy Land. The railway starts on Lego Island and runs to Lalaloopsy Land. The railway covers more of Lalaloopsy Land than Lego Island the two places are connected by a 23 mile long viaduct. History Lalaloopsy Land has a wide natural resource base that includes major deposits such as coal, timber, ores and other minerals. The Lalalego Railway Company was founded by Engineer Max, Conductor Charlie as an attempt to build an efficient railway network to bring these minerals to Lego Island and to other places. Involved in building the railway were Suzette La Sweet, the Infomaniac, Pepper Roni, Nancy Nubbins, Bill Ding and the Station Master who became the railways board of directors. The railway also carries passengers and supplies from Lego Island to Lalaloopsy Land. Locations on the Railway '''Lego Island Station: This is the staring point for the railway and the headquarters for the railway. Lego Viaduct: '''This is a 23 mile viaduct connecting Lego Island with Lalaloopsy Land. '''Lala Pony Junction: '''This is the station for Lala Pony Town is the home of various ponies like Checkers and her friends. It's also the half way point where engines and train crews change shifts. The train arrives here by dusk and arrives on Lego Island by morning. '''The fork in the Track: '''This marks the start of the Lala-Oopsie branch. This branch line is hardly used but leads to a tunnel leading to Lala-Oopsie Land. '''Lalaloopsy Land Station: '''This is the last passenger station on the main line. It's the station where Crumbs met Pepper and his friends for the first time when the railway was completed. '''Mines: '''The railway has various branch lines leading to various coal and ore mines. The railway was originally founded to transport these minerals to various places. '''Lumber Camps: '''The railway also transport timber and has branch lines leading to various lumber camps. Rolling Stock The railway uses various engines and rolling stock to transport goods and people between Lego Island and Lalaloopsy Land. '''Engines: '''These are used to pull the wagons and coaches along the line. They come in various colors. In a Sew Bricktastic Adventure a blue engine brings Crumbs and her friends to Lala Pony Junction and there engine was replaced by a green engine that was seen the most and it drove though the night to bring the train to Lego Island in the morning. At Lala Pony Junction a brown engine was seen taking a freight train the other way these engines are based on set #3741 Large Locomotive. There are also the Metroliner engines which are used on the Metroliner train between Lego Island and Lalaloopsy Land. D4e4o5g414t3y404i355q2p2a4m2u2t2p5o4n5q2d4v2v2z333u214.jpg|The green engine D4e4o5g414t3y404i355q2p294m2u2t2p5o4n5q2d4v2v2z333u214.jpg|The blue engine D4e4o5g414t3y404i355q2p2c4m2u2t2p5o4n5q2d4v2v2z333u214.jpg|The brown engine '''Passenger Coaches: '''There are two types of passenger coaches. There are the Metroliner coaches used on the Metroliner service and there are the green coaches used on other services. '''Hopper Cars: 'These are used to transport minerals from the mines to various places. Some have tippers and others unload from the bottom. 'Flat Cars: 'These cars are used to transport over sized loads. '''Tank Cars: '''For transporting liquid goods. There are small ones with 3 tanks and larger ones with one large tank. 'Open '''[http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/10013_Open_Freight_Wagon '''Freight Cars:]' '''These are used to transport other goods. 'Cabooses: 'These provide freight train crews with a place to stay 'Hand Cars: 'These are used for transporting maintenance workers and supplies around train yards. Services '''Lego Express: '''This is a passenger train running between Lalaloopsy Land and Lego Island. This train is perfect for those who are trying to get somehwere in a hurry, but the coaches aren't fitted with brakes and there are no beds or a dining car. '''Metroliner: '''This train runs between Lalaloopsy Land and Lego Island. it's a luxury passenger train with sleeping compartments and a restaurant on board. They're based on both sets #4558 the Metroliner and #4547 club car. '''Shuttle Train: '''There is another high speed train that ferries vehicles and passengers from Lego Island to Bridge Town over the Lego Viaduct since it's for trains only. It's based of set #4560 Railway Express. '''Freight Trains: '''These carry freight along the line. '''Mine Trains: '''These trains bring materials from the mines in Lalaloopsy Land to various places. Lots of times their loads are transferred to other trains going different ways. They're based on set #3225 Classic Train. Staff The railway has many workers such as the directors, track workers, engineers, conductors, train attendants, station masters, porters, signalers and yard masters. Here are some listed below. '''Founders: 'Engineer Max and Conductor Charlie. 'Chief Director: 'Suzette La Sweet 'Surveyors: '''Johnny Thunder, Dr. Kilory and Pippin Reed. '''Construction Managers: 'Bill Ding, Pepper Roni and the Infomaniac.Category:Lego Category:Vehicles Category:Locations